The Next Target
by MagnaVictoria
Summary: Harry, depressed about losing Sirius, curses Fate for making his life so miserble. Fate, bored, hears this and decides to prove she isn't a horrible person by doing what she does best, because, unlike her predecessors, Katelyn Dalton just loves making the least possible things happen, in terms of romance, that is. And 1935 is the perfect place to start her new story.
1. Chapter 1: A 'Bored' Fate

_********__Title:_ The Next Target  
_****__Summary: _Harry, depressed about losing Sirius, curses Fate for making his life so miserble and is accidentally heard by Fate. Fate, who was bored with her job, had decided to pay the mortal realm a visit for something fun to do. After hearing Harry, she decides she's offended, but also interested, for Harry Potter's life has never been boring and therefore goes to him, seeking an adventure. In an atempt to prove to him she, unlike her predecessors, is not a cruel woman, Fate, also known as Katelyn Dalton, decides to give Harry a chance at happiness, help him with anything he wishes. When Harry agrees, he is whisked away to 1935 and de-aged into an eight year old before being taken to an orphanage. An orphanage with a certain Tom Riddle in it. What Harry doesn't know though, is that Katelyn Dalton is and has always been a teenager obsessed with matchmaking. Her next targets: Harry and Tom.  
_********__Pairing(s): _Tom/Harry  
_********__Genre(s): _Romance  
_********__Warnings:_ Powerful!Grey!Harry, Matchmaker!Fate, SLASH, het, Time Travel  
_****__Rating:_T for now  
**___Words:_** 3,912

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Bored 'Fate'**_

A pen tapped lightly against the desk in a slow rhythm as She sat, slumped, in her study. She was, for some reason or another, bored. So extremely bored that She would rather go through her death and that… _ceremony_ thing again. And that was probably the epitome of boredom. She could remember the day She ascended quite clearly and standing in the middle of a ritual circle for six hours straight was not Her idea of fun. Or, at least, it was six hours if we went by Earth's way of calculating time. That was the day She went from normal mortal, to all-powerful immortal being. Okay, well, not all-powerful, but still pretty damn awesome.

She _could _go and read about all the misfortunes of everyone who'd ever lived, but even that got boring. Plus, being 'Fate' meant that pretty much instinctively knew pretty much _everything_.

And _that_ meant life (Or, rather, death) was boring.

Being an immortal generally meant you didn't have much to do with mortals and kept to other immortals. There wasn't really a reason for it, but immortals didn't get involved. Unless it really did get boring enough to make up some silly reason for visiting the mortals, like Death did when trying to collect the souls of the Peverell brothers.

Sure, She sent prophecies to help people and guide them, changing what Destiny had written – not that much was actually decided by Destiny; the immortals usually let the mortals' choices govern their fates or it'd mean a _lot _of work for them – to make sure things kept moving. Destiny was always the one to write out the possibilities of what would happen without Their direct interference, the decisions most likely to be made, the ones least likely to be made and if the situation was big enough for Them to interfere or not. Fate, on the other hand, was the one who decided how they should interfere and did the actual interfering. She was the one who had direct contact with the mortals and She was the one with the actual power to change things. Of course, there were things that couldn't be changed, like one's will, soul, personality, et cetera. But She had quite a bit of power over everything else.

Still, that didn't change the fact that being Fate was _boring_.

Her life as a mortal, as Katelyn Dalton, was so much more fun! But she just _had_ to die and get picked as the previous Fate's successor, didn't she?

It was fun to stay in the mortal realm and all, but…

Actually, she was getting bored enough to go to leave for the mortal realm… again.

With that thought in mind, Katelyn stood and left for Earth.

Hopefully, this would be fun.

_.:*Fate*:._

Harry Potter woke with a jolt. He sat up in bed, sweat beading his head and gasping for breath as he tried to calm down. Feeling his pounding heart slow to a reasonable pace, he took a deep, shaky breath and put his head in his palms.

That had been a horrible nightmare. It was a horrible nightmare that plagued him time and time again, ruling his dreams and sleep.

_Sirius, eyes wide and shocked, was thrown back by the spell and falling… falling…_

Harry shook his head fiercely; he had to stop thinking about it!

"Do you really hate me this much, fate? Why am I subjected to such things…? Was I evil in another life or something and now you've decided to punish me? Why did you have to take Sirius from me? Why are you so cruel? I hate you…" he whispered into his hands, giving a shaky laugh. All he wanted was to be normal, to be 'just Harry', to be-

A snort. "No, of course not. I'm not cruel; I didn't do anything." The indignant-sounding voice startled the boy and he jolted up, grabbing for his wand and glasses as he squinted into the darkness. There was no one there. His breath came out in short gasps due to his panic and something told him he wasn't as alone as it seemed. He quickly put his glasses on and looked around, realizing he was screwed if the presence in his room was an enemy since he didn't have his wand. "I'm no enemy of yours, boy."

Harry tensed at the voice, eyes narrowed. This… presence could read his mind. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he decided to speak. "Who's there? Show yourself," he hissed.

At his demand, two pinpricks of light shone from the darkness, one an eerie gold glow and, to its left, a similar deep blue glow. The lights slowly got closer and, as the moonlight shone through the window, they were revealed to be eyes. The glowing eyes were framed by long, silvery lashes that matched the colour of the person – the woman's – hair. As more of the woman came into view, Harry realized this wasn't any ordinary woman and could only gape as he stared. The goddess – for that was all that she could be – was stunningly beautiful, ethereal in every sense, but didn't look much older than him. She seemed to be bored yet her eyes glimmered with amusement. "I was the one you were just accusing of making your life miserable," She responded. Harry shook himself out of his shock and glared, baffled, but before he could ask anything, the girl spoke again. "I'm Katelyn Dalton, though you know me as Fate, many others call me Fortuna or some other names, though I'm not actually 'luck'. You're probably wondering why I'm here," She looked to her nails and studied them, her other hand cradling her elbow, "Well, I was bored and I just so happened to hear you accusing me of making your life horrible and not normal. You also accused me of being cruel, which, I assure you, I am not. In fact, I, contrary to common belief, barely have any control over your future at all."

Harry, coming out of his shock of being told the woman was Fate herself, was warring with himself about believing or not believing the woman. He didn't really think it was possible, but his instinct was telling him that the woman was telling the truth. Then again, this was a world of magic, anything was possible. Fate had grown silent as he pondered over her words. Finally he decided to just hear what the other had to say before coming to a conclusion. Fate grinned at him as he settled his gaze on her, wary. "Why are you here?"

"I was bored." Fate shrugged, "I heard you insulting me. So, I came here to prove what you said wrong… and to give you a chance. I chose you." Her eyes became sad, "You're always forced into situations you don't like. In fact, your current situation is entirely due to the choices made by others, so I hope you no longer blame me in the future. Your future… is very interesting, though I doubt you'll like it very much. In fact, I admire you." Harry blinked in shock at the confession and Fate smirked at him. "I've decided that I very much want to help you get the happiness you deserve, actually. So let's make a deal, human. I'm bored, and you're miserable, so I'll give you a chance at happiness if you let me accompany you. I'll give you the chance to accomplish whatever you desire most as long as it is reasonable and within my power. You see, we immortals can't actually stay in the mortal realm without bonding to a mortal. Most immortals don't do this to save them the heartbreak if their mortal dies. Plus, being bonded is rather arduous for us and we have to follow _rules_." Fate said 'rules' as if the very concept was disgusting. "So, how's about it?"

Harry's jaw floundered for a moment, completely dumbstruck. This was too good to be true. "Any desire?"

"Whatever you want. It doesn't matter if it's to be able to defeat Voldemort or to save your godfather, but I can't say for sure you'll be able to do it, I'm only giving a good chance at it. As I said before, I don't control anyone's fate. I can influence it, I can undo the future if that is my mortal's wish, and I instinctively know what choices people are going to make as long as I do not do any influencing, but I cannot write it. It depends solely on the decisions of others."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" He could save everyone if he did this. No one would have to die.

Fate nodded and smiled. "Really. So, will you take my offer?"

Harry hesitated a brief moment before looking into Fate's eyes, determination shining in his own. He nodded. Fate's smile grew. "Great…" Suddenly, Fate started glowing slightly and a bright flash lit up the room before giving into darkness…

_.:*Fate*:._

He could smell the freshly cut grass beneath him and hear the birds chirping. The sunlight was resting heavily on his eyelids and the wind was cooling him pleasantly. He felt so free, so relaxed at that point that he just wanted to drift off to sleep…

_§Human!§_

He groaned at the voice next to his ear and rolled over, curling up. He just wanted to go to sleep.

_§Still alive in there? Yeesh. I didn't take you sixty-one years into the past to watch you sleep, no matter how endearing you may look as an eight year old. There's someone coming! Wake up, human, now!§_

His eyes snapped open as the words registered in his mind and he quickly sat up. His emerald gaze landed on the nondescript garden snake next to him. He blinked in surprise.

_§Fate?§ _Harry asked in Parseltongue, bewildered at why Fate was a common garden snake. _§Why are you a garden snake?§_

Fate gave him a _look_ that was asking him if he was stupid or not. _§Who else would it be? I did want to accompany you. Also, do call me Fortuna or Katelyn for when I am in my human form so that people would not think you weird for calling me Fate. As for why I'm a garden snake, we can commune this way without most listening in. Now that we are bonded and I am anchored to the mortal realm, I have lost quite a few of my… abilities, so this is the best way to communicate. It's quiet and there are only very few that can understand. I also prefer to not be as noticeable as a human.§_

_§Okay… But why are you a garden snake not, I dunno, a black mamba or something?§_

Fortuna graced him with another look that had him cringing. _§Human. I, like you, prefer to be normal. Plus, how do you think people would react to you having a black mamba around your shoulders twenty four seven?§ _Harry smiled sheepishly and Fortuna continued. _§Anyways, on to what really matters. I have transported you to the year 1935 and you are now in an eight year old body. Your surname is now Selwyn and you come from a fairly rich, but isolated pureblood wizarding family. There's someone coming and he will find you and take you to an orphanage. I've already pretty much exhausted my energy and I had to use your bond with Tom Riddle to be able to transport you and have enough energy to make the desired changes. That is why you are currently eight, the same age as Riddle. I've made you proof of your existence, altered your magical signature and made sure that you have the blood of the Selwyns. You are their heir. You will fake amnesia as to cover up your lack of memory. Your journey, human, begins in the orphanage. I wish you luck, for I cannot actually do much until I've recovered enough energy.§ _With that, Fortuna slithered up his sleeve, leaving Harry to contemplate on what happened.

He suddenly realized that there was no going back. This was the road he had chosen and he couldn't go back to his time. This was his life now. But everyone important to him was still alive. They hadn't died yet and Harry would make sure they lived happy lives in the future. He would succeed.

A faint rustling from a nearby bush had Harry quickly standing and facing the source of the noise, automatically reaching for his wand, only to remember it wasn't there. The next moment, a man stumbled into view, cursing mildly. The man was short and had a large moustache, his blond hair flat on his head. He seemed to be a policeman. He reminded Harry of a thin version of Vernon and the boy eyed the man warily.

The man didn't notice him for a while, but blinked in surprise when his eyes caught sight of Harry. The eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You, boy, what are you doing here?" the policeman barked, startling Harry.

"Er… I-I don't, um, know… sir…" he stuttered, thinking about how intimidating the policeman looked from his eight year old point of view.

_§How eloquent…§_ came a quiet and amused hiss from around his neck. Harry internally scowled at the immortal-turned-snake, but gave no outward reaction. Then, he suddenly realized something felt… off. It felt right… but… different. He just felt much lighter, much more powerful. There was this odd, simmering power beneath his skin and, though it was familiar, it wasn't there before. He felt the power and almost gasped as it flared out. He felt invincible. His mind also felt much clearer and-

"Where are your parents?"

Harry snapped back to reality and he realized that the policeman had been scrutinizing nhim for a while now.

"I… don't know…" Harry replied, doing his best to look lost and confused. Judging by how the policeman's gaze softened, it had worked. The man sighed and gaze Harry a pitying look.

"You must be an orphan. Come on, I'll take you to the orphanage…" The man held his hand out to Harry, bowing slightly to get eye-level. Harry bit his lip and hesitantly took the policeman's hand. The man then began leading him the way he came and to a road where a police car was waiting for them. The man began talking to another policeman before he left and the other policeman turned to smile at Harry.

"Hello there, little one, what's your name?" the officer asked. Harry stared up at the man with wide, innocent eyes as he answered with a quiet and hesitant 'Harry Selwyn' as if he weren't sure about his own name, then he added an 'I'm eight, sir… I think'. "Now, come with me, we're going to get someone to take care of you, alright?" Harry just nodded and followed the officer.

Soon, they were inside the car and driving towards the nearest orphanage. The officer continued to question Harry and Harry gave vague, hesitant and shy answers, mainly 'I don't know'. After a while, an awkward silence fell inside the car and Harry was relieved when they finally parked outside of a shabby, gloomy looking building.

He silently trailed after the officer, through the gates and to the front door, slightly intimidated by the sight of the orphanage. It was really… grey and dull here, he noticed, and a grim place to grow up in. On his way over, he spied a few children playing in the yard who stared at him as he walked by, but what really caught his attention was a frighteningly familiar boy who sat alone under a tree, reading a book.

Tom Riddle.

There was no mistaking it.

The boy's gaze suddenly shot up to meet Harry's and Harry inhaled quickly, holding his breath. Panic and fear suddenly gripped him and his heart began to beat wildly. The young boy resembled the memory Harry had met in his second year, just younger.

This was Voldemort.

The other, older boy's gaze quickly went back to the book, dismissing Harry quickly.

_§Child! Calm yourself!§ _the hiss had him releasing a startled breath and jumping slightly. _§Take a deep breath, human! Your magic is going wild!§ _Harry closed his eyes and inhaled before expelling the breath quite forcefully. He hoped his outward reaction wasn't as obvious as his inner turmoil. It was then that he realized that the wild, enthralling power that was simmering beneath his skin before was now swirling about, licking at his surroundings, lashing out in an attempt to protect. He looked down and could see small cracks running through the stone path and quickly tried to restrain his magic. It slowly receded along with his panic, hiding just beneath his skin, waiting to be called on once more to protect its master. He thought he could feel something else though, spreading curiously around him, but the feeling was gone as Fortuna hissed irritably and shifted so that she was wrapped more firmly around his arm, her head on his shoulder.

"So you must be Harry," a voice said near to him. Harry didn't startle this time, merely looking up at the unknown woman who was smiling in a reassuring manner at him. He looked to the officer who had brought him here and then back to the woman before lowering his gaze and nodding shyly. "I'm Mrs. Cole, the matron of this orphanage. You will be living here now, Harry, alright?" Harry nodded again.

The officer bid them farewell before leaving and Harry followed Mrs. Cole inside. The inside of the orphanage was just as shabby and dull as the outside, but it was very clean. It wasn't bad by any standards, though it did look rather… grey. Mrs. Cole was talking about something, but Harry wasn't paying attention. Instead, his mind wondered to the reaction his magic had just now.

He had never felt anything like that before. His magic had never been so… active. Well, when he had destroyed Dumbledore's office, it was active, but it felt different, weaker, less sentient, and it had been slightly tiring, drawing it out like that. But, just now, he had felt a rush of power, abundant power. It had flooded his body and the air around him, too. He wondered where that power had come from. Maybe… Fortuna did something…? He would ask her later.

"… be sharing a room with Tom Riddle; it's the only free room with a bed at the moment," Harry snapped back to attention at the future dark lord's name, "Your room is room 27, right over here." Harry looked into the room and then at Mrs. Cole, seeing a sympathetic and apologetic light in her eyes. "If you feel the need to change rooms, we shall do our best to make accommodations." Absently, Harry noted how she spoke to him as if he were an adult as he nodded and stepped inside the room. "The bed on the right is yours. Don't be late for dinner."

Harry blinked as she shut the door, leaving the room. He didn't even know when dinner was. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention when she showed him the dinner hall, which he was positive that she did because why else would she be acting as if Harry should know where it was?

_§Mind letting me down, mortal?§ _the hissed question was laced with annoyance and Harry grinned, quickly moving to the bed so that Fortuna could safely slither from his sleeve. He was shocked, though, when instead of the common garden snake he had been expecting, a black mamba lowered itself onto his new bed. When the snake caught Harry's expression, Harry had the vague impression she was raising an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

Harry quickly stopped gaping. _§Why are you a black mamba?§ _was the first thing that came form his mouth.

_§It was your suggestion.§_

_§Right…§_

_§Anyhow, dinner is at six, in case you weren't paying attention, and the dining hall is on the first floor. You can't miss it.§_

_§Okay, thanks…§ _Then Harry remembered what he had been complementing. _§Fortuna? Did you do something to my magic? It seems to have… changed.§_

_§Ah, yes…§ _Fortuna bobbed her head as if expecting the question and curled into a more comfortable position. _§Before, your magic seemed to always be occupied with something in your mind and magical core which made you weaker and less able to call upon your magic. I released it from that duty, so that you could have full access your magic. It was also tampering with your mental capability.§_

_§Oh…§ _Harry muttered, sitting down and delving into his thoughts once more.

_.:*Fate*:._

He had felt it. Oh, he had felt it. As soon as he had locked gazes with the other boy, he had felt the unbridled power flooding the air. At first it had been a mere tingle when the boy had first walked in, but then he felt the power that was so alike to his own when he had looked up. So alike, but it wasn't as… intense as his own. And, though he didn't show it on his face, Tom Riddle was intrigued.

It was the first time he had felt power like that which wasn't his own. That new boy was special, just like Tom and Tom could feel the possessive feelings already starting to rise within him. It was pull that drew him to the other boy and he couldn't help but feel as if the boy should belong to him. It was a strange, almost illogical sense of ownership, but what Tom wanted, he got, no buts about it.

Calmly standing up, Tom closed his book and brushed invisible dirt from his clothes before heading indoors to find the new kid that had caught his curiosity so. As he was climbing the stairs to his room, the voice of the matron suddenly held him back.

"Tom?" Tom looked back blankly at the woman. "The new boy, Harry, is going to be sharing a room with you," she informed him curtly before leaving.

As Tom watched her leave, he felt a slow smirk spread across his face. This was going to be easier than he thought. He went back to climbing the stairs, expressions hidden under a perfect mask, but excitement bubbling within him. He opened the door to his room and saw the other boy, who was sitting on the free bed, jump and turn to him with wide eyes. Tom studied the boy carefully.

The boy – Harry – looked quite similar to him. They both had dark hair, though Harry's was longer and a little wild while Tom's was shorter, in neat waves. They both had aristocratic features, Harry's being more soft though, almost feminine. They both had green eyes. Harry's was a bright emerald green, while Tom's was darker. Harry had a petite and thin stature and was shorter than Tom. Tom could see a trace of panic and curiosity in his eyes before the other boy turned away, fiddling with his shirt sleeve.

Tom, having not decided on how to approach the boy yet, decided to ignore him for the moment. He walked to his bed and sat down, reopening his book as he stretched his legs. However, his mind was not focused on reading, but, instead, focused on studying the other boy.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Freaked' Out

_**AN:** _Thank you for all the encouragement from my dear reviewers! Yeah, that part was a little iffy, you're both right, **_Stardust of Orion_** and **_Notafro_**. I'll have to edit it... Man, do I need a beta...

Guest who didn't even log in and flamed: Look, I don't care what you think of my story, but your comment is really worthless. You never said anything on how it was bad or how I could improve it and didn't even have the guts to log in. Everyone on this website does their best and I hate the kind of people like you becuase you're just being rude. I'll have you know that I'm very proud of my writing no matter how bad it is. You should feel ashamed for leaving a review like that.

On the other hand, that _was _my first flame and most of the good stories I've read have had a rude review like that so I'm just gonna take it as a sign that I'm doing well.

Chapter Word Count: 4,887

* * *

_**Chapter 2: 'Freaked' Out**_

"Um… H-hey…" The timid voice pulled Tom from his reading and he glanced up at the new boy. Harry had walked over and was now standing only a foot away, his gaze adverted as he stood tense. He had been watching the other boy for the better of half an hour and Harry had been unexplainably uncertain and panicky throughout that entire time. It had been amusing at first to watch Harry fidget and squirm as if he knew Tom was watching him, but it got boring quickly and he had returned to his reading.

Tom raised a questioning eyebrow as he stared at Harry. "Yes?" he prompted after a moment of silence. Harry was really delicate looking, he realized, seeming to be at least a year or two younger than him. He was even more feminine up close. There just this beauty surrounding him that drew Tom in just like his power did. And that power was oh so-

"What are you reading?"

Tom snapped back into focus. He had been so occupied with the feel of _power _that he hadn't realized his mind had wandered. His and Harry's power was too much for such a small space, but the feel of that power was so delicious... Tom raised the book slightly as a gesture for him to look at the title as his eyes went back to the thick book within his grasp.

"You're reading about psychology?" The incredulous and sudden question had Tom looking up again. Harry's eyes were slightly wide with surprise and he was leaning over to get a look at the context. "_The Principles of Psychology _by William James," Harry read aloud, making a sound of surprise in his throat. "That looks like a very advanced book. You can really read it?" His eyes no longer held any nervousness, only curiosity and surprise, Tom noted, when Harry's gaze rose to meet his once more. Suddenly, a blush rose on Harry's cheeks and he backed away, seemingly embarrassed when he realized how close they were. Tom blinked. The only word to describe Harry now would be adorable.

"Yes, I can read it, or I wouldn't be reading it now, would I?" Tom drawled, arching his eyebrows, and Harry's blush deepened. "Can _you _read it?" Tom knew that the way he said this was insulting, but he wanted to provoke the boy. Hopefully, he was more useful than the others in this thrice-damned orphanage, and that would mean Harry had even more value than he thought.

Harry's blush turned angry and he looked offended. "Of course I can!"

"Prove it," Tom merely commanded, shoving the book in Harry's direction.

Harry scowled at him and took the book. "Er… _Psychology is the Science of Mental Life, both of its phenomena and of their conditions. The phenomena are such things as we call feelings, desires, cognitions, reasonings, decisions, and the like; and, superficially considered, their variety and complexity is such as to leave a chaotic impression on the observer*_,"Harry then stopped abruptly, raising his gaze to look at Tom,"See?" Harry seemed smug, but Tom could see slight panic in his eyes, "I _can_ read it!"

Dismissing the panic he saw as Harry merely being afraid that he hadn't done well, Tom smirked back at Harry as he slowly reached over and took his book back. "Well done…" he congratulated the other boy, feeling proud. The possessiveness swelled slightly and Tom was glad this new boy was so clever.

Harry was definitely his now. He was the only one worth anything.

_.:*Freaked*:._

A moment of awkward silence occurred as Tom kept his attention solely on the book, ignoring the other boy. "Um… I'm going to the loo…" Harry muttered before turning and fleeing from the room. He walked down the corridor and quickly found the bathroom before going inside.

That had just been so… creepy. He had completely panicked and lost his cool, having no idea of how to face Tom. It had been stupid to read that psychology book because normal eight year-olds should not be able to read that kind of material so fluently.

Then again, Tom could read it. Harry realized now that Tom Riddle was not just any boy, he was a real genius. He was a very dangerous genius, but Harry could not bring himself to hurt the other boy. It would be simple if he just killed Tom, but Tom was just... a boy. He was just a child right now and Harry couldn't hurt him.

Although… that look in Tom's eyes… It wasn't a… child's look. It wasn't something you'd expect seeing in his eyes. It was dark and possessive almost and it freaked Harry out.

Sighing, Harry walked in front of the sink, splashing some water in his face before looking up at his reflection in the slightly cracked mirror…

And withholding a startled cry.

"Oh… My… God…" He leaned forwards to get a closer look at himself. "Oh dear lord…" he breathed, "I look like a bloody girl!" Panic rose within him again as well as embarrassment and he gaped at his reflection.

_§What are you going on about now, child? I'm trying to sleep!§ _the irritated hiss had him looking at Fortuna and Harry knew that this was her doing, though he was panicking too much to be angry.

_§Fortuna! I look like a bloody girl! What did you do!?§_

The snake tilted her head to the side in a curious manner before hissing out a laugh. _§Don't worry. You look adorable!§_

_§That's the problem though!§ _Harry would've whined and wailed if the language of snakes had allowed him to, but he was stuck with hissing for now. _§I don't want to look like a girl! I was already… petite and small before! I can't handle feminine, too!§ _

_§The reason you look feminine, Harry, is because I had to make sure you didn't look like a Potter.§ _Harry blinked, stopping his rant, and looked at Fortuna curiously. _§I pulled out a few characteristics and features from your mother and your grandmothers.§_

_§Why not my grandfather then?§_

_§Because, your paternal grandfather had the Potter look and your maternal grandfather looked like your aunt.§_

_§Oh…§ _Harry frowned, disappointed, _§I see…§_

_§I'm going back to my nap…§ _the black mamba informed him before curling around his arm once more.

_.:*Freaked*:._

Harry reached for the doorknob of his room, still slightly bothered by the fact he had become feminine. However, before he could grab the knob, the door opened suddenly to reveal Tom. Harry blinked rapidly, startled, and didn't do anything as Tom brushed past him. Then, he snapped out of his stupor and followed the other boy.

"Er… Tom?" he called out, halting the taller boy in his tracks. Tom turned his head around to peer curiously at Harry. Not seeing a negative reaction, Harry gauged that it was alright to call Tom by that name. "Where are you going?"

"Dinner," came the monotonous reply as Tom turned back around and walked away.

Harry frowned and then suddenly made a split second decision that would change his life. If he were to change Tom… to befriend Tom… then he could change the future! Plus, he was interested in what Voldemort was like as a child and Tom _did _seem pretty lonely, he could do with a friend or two. Even if he wasn't here to change the future, he'd probably still want to befriend the boy. Something just drew Harry to Tom and Harry really, _really _wanted to become a genuine friend. With that in mind, he rushed to catch up with the older boy, walking only a step behind Tom. Tom either didn't notice him or ignored him.

After descending the steps, they quickly made their way to the dining hall and Harry realized you really _couldn't _miss it. It was rather large and very noticeable with an archway that led directly from the hallway into the dining hall. Inside were rows of tables and a counter that was for getting food that ran across the back. Although it was every bit as grey and boring as the rest of the orphanage, it was also just as clean. There was only another three kids in the dining hall and one supervisor.

Suddenly, a warm hand grasped his own and started to drag him across the room. Startled, he looked up at Tom, panicking once more at the sudden movement. "T-Tom… what…?"

He was cut off when he was deposited in a seat at one of the tables in the corner. "Sit and stay here," the other boy ordered before leaving for the counter. Bewildered, Harry obediently stayed where he was, watching through his fringe as Tom went and got two trays of food before bringing both trays back over and pushing one in front of Harry. Harry stared at his tray of… food before looking at Tom, who was already eating with neat, little bites. Tom looked back at him after a moment. "Eat," came the command before Harry was once again ignored in favour of the psychology book.

Harry blinked again in shock and picked up his fork, prodding the food on his tray. "Thank you," he mumbled shyly as he gingerly took a bite. It wasn't very… appetizing… but it was still better than what the Dursleys had given him and it actually looked like food.

The two ate in silence as the rest of the hall started filling up. Harry noticed how no one sat at their table and how everyone seemed to be surprised to see him sitting with Tom. He also noticed the hostile, disdainful and fearful glints in some of the orphan's eyes as they looked at Tom. And he also noticed, much to his anger, how the other orphans seemed to have gotten more food than Tom. Even he did. He had an apple while Tom just had that… grub.

They ate in silence and, after a while, they finished their food and Tom took both trays and dumped them off before dragging Harry back to their room where he was deposited on his bed and Tom shoved a book into his hands. "Here. For you," was all Tom said before sitting next to the smaller boy and becoming engrossed in his book once more.

Harry, still very bemused and slightly angry, took a look at his book and sighed internally. He gave Tom another glance and cracked open the book.

_.:*Freaked*:._

Harry was starting to get really uncomfortable. They had read for about fifteen minutes before Harry began getting bored, but he continued to pretend reading. He was still trying to get his mind around everything that has happened so far, so he had no idea how exactly to act around a mini-Voldemort. Around fifteen minutes later, Tom had set down his book and began… staring at him. Like, _staring _staring. Harry didn't even think he was blinking. It was really, _really _creepy and Tom was still doing it.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and glanced up at Tom. He really couldn't take this any longer so he took a deep breath, looked up and asked, "What? Is there something wrong?" His insides were squirming and he vaguely wondered why he was always so nervous and panicky around this child-Voldemort when he never felt like this with the more dangerous, dark-lord version. He could feel Fortuna shifting under his clothes as if to calm him.

Tom only looked down at his book again. Feeling annoyed at being ignored, Harry huffed, shifting over towards Tom and poking him in the shoulder. Tom looked at him, arching his eyebrows in silent question.

"Let's play a game," Harry suggested.

"A game," Tom echoed, sounding somewhat disdainful and incredulous. "What game?"

"The… uh… ABC game."

"The ABC… game?"

"Yeah, like, we choose a subject and then say a word, or phrase, that has to do with that subject and begins with 'a' first and then the other letters."

Tom was silent for a moment and Harry made puppy eyes at Tom to try and get him to agree. Finally, Tom sighed and set his book down. "Fine."

"Yay!" Harry's expression became jubilant at once. "Let's do animals! I'll start! A for Ant."

"Bear."

"Cat."

"Dog."

"Elephant."

"Frog."

"Giant Squid!"

"Excuse me?" Tom looked at Harry incredulously. "Giant squid?"

"Yeah! A giant squid! And not just any giant squid, it's _the _Giant Squid," Harry nodded enthusiastically, smiling like a loon and using his arms to gesture how large the Giant Squid was. It wouldn't hurt to 'know' about the Giant Squid.

"There is no such thing as _the _giant squid. Squids are rather small in size," Tom said, sniffing disdainfully at the childish, made-up animal. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, there is. You'll see."

"Whatever. Let's just continue with the game… Hyena."

"Er… What comes after 'H'…? Oh yeah! I for… Incubus!"

Tom gave Harry a startled look. "What…? Nevermind. Jaguar."

"H… I… J… K! K? What begins with 'K'? Oh yeah! Kneazle!"

"What on the Earth is a Kneazle?" Tom asked, a completely baffled look on his face. The look was so out of place on Tom's face that Harry started giggling. Tom narrowed his eyes "Stop giggling and answer my question!"

That one command from Tom had Harry shutting up and scowling. "I do not giggle!"

"Yes, you do. You just did," Tom stated, "Just answer my question."

"A kneazle, for your information, is an incredibly intelligent magical breed of cat. They're really cute, too," Harry said smugly, ignoring the first part of Tom's sentence.

Tom just sighed and shook his head. "This is just another of those childish made-up animals. Stop being so naive, there's no such thing as magic… nor is there such things as kneazles." Tom picked up his book and began reading again.

"Yes, there is!" Harry argued, but Tom was already absorbed in his book, ignoring the smaller boy. Harry huffed, glaring at the wall and pouting childishly. He heard Fortuna trying to stifle her hissed giggles.

_§Nice try in convincing him.§_

_.:*Freaked*:._

"They gave you less than everyone else."

Tom looked up at Harry when the other boy spoke up after a long moment of silence. The smaller boy was frowning, seemingly angry, and fiddling with the hem of his baggy shirt. Tom was confused. He didn't really understand why the other boy seemed angry. He was used to getting less food than everyone else. The other children had told him that monsters didn't deserve food. It was rather annoying, but it was bearable. He knew he was different. Everyone else did, too. The others may treat him like garbage, but he knew he was special, that he was above them and that was enough for him.

Harry looked at him, emerald eyes glittering with anger. "Why did they get more than you?"

Tom sighed. He might as well tell Harry about what the others thought of him before they did. It wouldn't matter anyways. Harry was his now, whether the younger boy liked it or not. "They said that monsters deserve to be starved." His tone was casual and dismissive.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're not a monster!" he denied vehemently before sniffing disdainfully and folding his arms, "They must be blind. I don't see any big teeth or sharp claws." Then, he blushed slightly.

Tom blinked incredulously before his mouth twitched up into a smile. He left out a small chuckle at the other's attempt at humour which only made the smaller boy blush harder, obviously thinking that he had said something stupid.

"What? It's true! You're perfectly human! You don't deserve to be treated the way you have been!"

Tom abruptly stopped laughing and turned his head sharply to stare at Harry who fidgeted under the intense scrutiny. Tom had never been told he was normal, that he belonged, or that he deserved what everyone else did. He had never even been told he was human. He then smiled at the other boy genuinely, and Harry grinned back, his emerald eyes seeming to light up.

_.:*Freaked*:._

It had been two weeks since Harry had come to the orphanage and he was feeling incredibly accomplished and cheerful. After seeing Tom truly smile for the first time, he swore that he'd make the other boy smile like that again. To make him smile a truly happy smile. So, he spent the following few days trying to bring some joy into Tom's life.

He had persuaded Tom into playing a make-shift version of Jenga with him. Apparently, Jenga didn't exist yet, so they took some of the building blocks to play it instead. Tom had laughed at him when he lost the fifth time in a row, began pouting and vowed about never playing that game with Tom again. Although, he did suspect that Tom had used magic to stop the blocks from falling when it was his turn, but Harry couldn't prove it. However, it was worth it to hear Tom's laughter. He never thought that Tom would be able to laugh like that.

The night before last, they had even gotten into a food fight in the dining hall. Harry had accidently gotten some food on Tom and, in retaliation, Tom had flung some back at him before he could apologize. It had gotten into a full-scale food fight, the other children joining in at some point. Ms. Cole had been incredibly flustered when she tried to calm the children down and had gotten into a worse state than most of the children had. There had been food all over her. That had left Tom smirking for the following day, despite him not getting anything to eat as punishment. To the both of them, it served her right for picking on Tom just because he was different. Harry had saved him an apple and an orange so he wouldn't go hungry.

Harry had realized something though, Tom didn't like going outside. Tom almost never went out, which was why he was so pale, unless it was to sit under a tree and read when the weather was nice. He was a bit of a bookworm (Harry was suddenly reminded of Hermione and his heart clenched, missing her) and he was somehow able to be incredibly physically strong without working out. He had learned that the hard way.

Harry was wondering what to do since he was on his own and Tom had left for… well, for something. Then, he recalled Fortuna telling him about the removed obstacle that had been limiting his magic and decided that he'd like to see what was different about it. So, after checking where Fortuna was – she was taking a nap under the bed – he left the room and headed outside.

Once outside, he headed for the back of the building, a secluded corner of the wall that would give him privacy.

However, before he got there, he was stopped by someone calling his name. It was one of the girls in the orphanage, Amy something. She was calling him over. Giving a glance to the secluded corner, Harry hesitantly turned away from it and made his way over.

Amy was waiting for him along with two others, Dennis and… Billy, or something. They were looking at him with concern and worry as well as a slight bit of fear. Harry frowned, wondering what they wanted.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Amy asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Harry's eyebrows bunched up in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The three exchanged looks. Then, Dennis coughed and asked, "Has… Riddle hasn't done anything to you, has he?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No…" he said slowly, "Why would Tom do anything to me?" He could feel an anger boiling beneath his skin at their assumptions.

"Well…" Dennis shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Billy coughed and smiled at Harry. "Actually, we just wanted to ask if you wanted to play tag with us." Amy and Dennis nodded, also beginning to smile.

Harry sighed. He guessed that he couldn't completely blame them for being afraid of Tom and this was a chance to gain new friends. They might not be able to fill up the hole that was there after having left his friends, but he might as well try to be as happy as possible. Fortuna did say that this was also a new chance at happiness. Why waste it? So, he smiled back and nodded.

Harry had quite a lot of fun running around and generally making fool of himself in tag, until Tom came over, that is.

When Harry spotted Tom, he immediately stopped and waved, causing him to be tagged by Dennis. The other three kids, after seeing Harry waving, stopped and blanched at the sight of Tom strolling over, their smiles slipping from their faces. They subtly edged back, though Harry was too occupied with noticing the rage in Tom's eyes to realize. Though Tom's face was expressionless, Harry could feel Tom's magic crackling angrily around him. He lowered his raised hand and frowned in slight confusion, jogging up to Tom to meet him halfway.

"Tom, what's wrong? You seem angry…"

"What's wrong?" Tom hissed back, a flash of red entering his eyes. Harry flinched at his tone and eyes and took a few steps backwards, a sudden fear rising within him. "What do you think you were doing? Playing with _them_?" He sent a sneer at the three other children and they scattered, running from him. Confusion made Harry frown once more. He opened his mouth to speak but Tom grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip and pulled him forwards, towering over him. "Who said that you could go and play with them? You're my friend, _mine_." There was a dark, possessive look in Tom's eyes, a look that Harry didn't like at all.

He could feel anger coming to the forefront of his mind and glared defiantly at Tom. He ignored the voice inside his head telling him that it wasn't a good idea to provoke the larger boy. "I'm not _yours_, Tom. I don't need your permission to make friends or play with others! Don't treat me like an object!" He tried to throw Tom off, but the other was much stronger than he looked. He was barely able to move his arm, never mind throw Tom off.

Tom hissed, the near-parseltongue sound sending a jolt of fear through Harry. Harry was used to hearing that from Voldemort, but he wasn't used to hearing it come from Tom, his friend's, mouth. Then, the stronger boy proceeded to drag Harry back to the building, Harry trying to struggle out of his grip the entire time.

Tom was somehow strong enough to drag Harry all the way up the stairs and into their room where he was released roughly, falling back onto his bed. His arm hurt like hell and he was sure it was bruised. Cradling his injured arm to his chest, Harry glared up at Tom as the taller boy towered over him threateningly. Tom's eyes were almost spitting fire and Harry could see jealousy within them.

"You. Are. _Mine_," Tom growled out, emphasizing each and every word, his magic pulsing around him. "You are _my _friend. You belong to _me_… I won't allow you to go around frolicking with the likes of _them_." The last word was spat out with so much venom that Harry temporarily faltered, flinching away from the enraged boy. "You're special, just I am… You're my friend. Not theirs!"

"I do _not _belong to anyone, Tom!" Harry shouted in exasperation, worrying if he had been too loud or harsh with the other boy when he saw pain flash through Tom's eyes. Harry sighed at the hurt look that Tom didn't even bother to cover and sat up straight, looking Tom in the eyes, his gaze softening. All of a sudden, the other boy had just looked so lost and vulnerable that the sight made Harry's heart clench. "Tom… I really do like you and care for you. It's just that… I'm not an object, I'm a person. You can't treat me like that. I want to make my own choices. You'll still be my friend. You'll be my friend forever; I'll never replace you, but you can't try to control me like that. I'm still my own person, okay, Tom?"

Tom's hurt look cleared up, seeing the honesty in Harry's gaze, and he slowly nodded in understanding, though the possessive look didn't diminish. He put a hand on Harry's arm and said, "I'm… sorry, Harry…"

Harry smiled back brightly even as he winced minutely from the pain in his bruised arm. Tom caught that wince and narrowed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded back. "I'm fine."

"Just be careful, Harry. They might hurt you…"

_.:*Freaked*:._

The following day, Harry sort of understood why Tom didn't want him playing with Billy and the others.

Tom and he had made up and everything was fine between them again, making Harry unreasonably happy. He really couldn't explain his irrational happiness, but the other boy really had wormed his way into Harry's heart. On the other hand, Fortuna was acting rather suspiciously. She was taking naps all the time as if she was exhausted, but she already had been resting for two weeks. He waved it off as immortal-snake behavior.

Back in the present day, Harry was just going outside. Now that Tom understood that he could not own Harry, Harry was free to do as he pleased without feeling as if he was doing something wrong. He had decided to play with his new friends again today. Having seen them outside from his window, he decided to join them. Fortuna wrapped herself around his arm, looking pensive as she slithered into place around his neck. Harry wanted to ask why she was so tired all the time, but decided against it since the immortal seemed to be in deep thought.

His three new friends had a bunch of older children with them, but Harry thought nothing of it as he walked over. Billy saw him and noted the others of his presence. He seemed angry for some reason and he was holding a bunny in his arms. Amy and Dennis were behind him, looking unsure.

Frowning, Harry approached, only to stop when Billy abruptly shouted, "Don't come closer!"

"Yeah," another, larger boy spoke up, sneering, "You aren't welcome here, freak!"

"You're just like that Riddle kid. Both freaks. Devil's spawn!"

Insults and jeers rained upon Harry's ears. Amy and Dennis didn't say anything to harm, but did nothing to help either. Harry was hurt that they could be so mean. He bit his lip and swallowed as a few of the older kids advanced on him. And he felt fear. It was uncannily similar to his own childhood from before. He could sympathize with Riddle, having to live in a place like this…

_§Stupid, moronic, dunderheaded children,§ _Fortuna's hiss was barely registered in his mind. When his mind did register the words, he almost laughed because Fortuna's tone was so similar to Snape's. _§Harry, don't let the meaningless and insensitive words of these children affect you. They mean nothing. They _are _nothing compared to you.§_

Fortuna's words comforted him. He took that comfort and built a wall around his mind and feelings, glaring back at the advancing children. When they reached for him, he stepped back, and suddenly, Fortuna darted out, hissing and snapping at the large boy's hands. The children panicked and backed away slightly, hurling insults from afar.

Suddenly, they stilled and fell silent. The boy in the lead sneered at Harry, who glared back. "We'll deal with you later." Then the other children scattered and Harry turned and saw Tom, glaring at the children, eyes burning with hate. Then his gaze softened as it fell on Harry, becoming confused as he took in the immortal in disguise.

_§Bad, stupid little humans! Trying to hurt my master!§ _Fortuna hissed at Tom, rearing as if to attack. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, not sure if he should reveal his Parseltongue skill now or not. Being in a child's persona, he wouldn't be able to keep the skill hidden from his friend, but if he was going to be like Tom, he'd most likely treasure the skill and keep it secret.

To his surprise, Tom responded to the snake, a faint smile curling his lips. _§I will not harm your master.§ _

Fortuna stilled and narrowed her eyes, seeming to be looking for something. She then bobbed her head as if satisfied. _§Speaker. You are a speaker, too,§_ she stated, settling down around Harry's neck. Harry mentally commended her on her acting abilities.

Tom turned to him and stared for a while. Harry lowered his gaze, fidgeting slightly and waiting for a reprimand. Instead, Tom just said, "You can speak to snakes, too, can't you?"

Harry looked up at Tom and nodded. An awkward silence fell between the two. "Parseltongue!" Harry suddenly blurted out. When Tom gazed at him questioningly, Harry blushed, ducking his head, and elaborated. "The language of snakes is called Parseltongue."

Tom was still looking at him oddly, but slowly nodded. "Okay."

* * *

* From _The Principles of Psychology _by William James


End file.
